Soulmates
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Inspired by Those Three Little Words, written by Ragingstillness. Zades Soulmates modern AU. In a world where one discovers their soulmate when they draw on themselves, single mother Zelena and young CEO Hades find their happily ever after in one another.
1. Chapter 1

**Soulmates**

 **I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Inspired by Those Three Little Words, written by** **Ragingstillness** **. Zades Soulmates modern AU. In a world where one discovers their soulmate when they draw on themselves, single mother Zelena and young CEO Hades find their happily ever after ijn one another.**

"Mama?"

Zelena's eyes snapped open as her body instantly awoke from its deep slumber.

"What is it, Cassandra?" she crooned sleepily, sitting up and switching on the lamp on her bedside table.

"Bad dream," she whimpered, hugging her stuffed dog close to her chest.

"Come here," cooed the single mother, scooping up her little girl and settling her underneath the covers. She rummaged around in her bedside table drawer for a moment before coming up with a gel ink pen, which she handed to her daughter. Cassandra gleefully removed the cap and took her mother's hand and began to draw clumsy little hearts on her palm.

Hades woke up with a grumble and glanced over at his clock.

4.38 AM.

"What the hell woke me up this early?" he grumbled before feeling it.

A pleasant warmth on his right hand.

Halfway asleep, he squinted at his hand in the darkness before fumbling for the lamp. He blinked rapidly as rainbow colored spots danced behind his eyelids. When at last he could see, he examined his hand and felt his heart skip several beats.

Childish hearts were appearing on his skin, slowly making their way up his arm.

His heart began to hammer in his chest as he fumbled for a pen to sketch something to his soulmate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soulmates**

 **I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Inspired by Those Three Little Words, written by** **Ragingstillness** **. Zades Soulmates modern AU. In a world where one discovers their soulmate when they draw on themselves, single mother Zelena and young CEO Hades find their happily ever after in one another.**

Zelena woke up the following morning with her daughter tucked into her side, peacefully asleep with one arm wrapped around her stuffed dog, and her other thumb tucked into her mouth. A soft chuckle escaped her mouth as she sat up and stretched, catching sight of the doodles that her daughter had inked onto her arm.

The redhead frowned as she examined the red hearts. She didn't recall her daughter drawing little black arrows going through the hearts, or maybe she wasn't fully awake when Cassandra had crawled into bed, seeking comfort from her bad dream?

As she examined the addition to the little red hearts that trailed up her arm, her cell phone began to buzz, waking up Cassandra.

"Mommy, phone!" she yawned, burying her head underneath the pillows as she tired to fall back asleep.

"Hello?" Zelena spoke into the phone, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Good morning to you too, miss sunshine," came the teasing voice of her little sister, Regina. "Are we still on for this morning?"

Zelena took one look at her alarm clock before yalping and tumbling out of bed.

"Sorry, we'll be at the park in twenty minutes," she apologized before hanging up and picking up her daughter. "Come on, munchkin- we're going to meet Auntie Gina and Roland at the park this morning for breakfast!"

Cassandra woke up quickly upon hearing the names "Auntie Gina" and "Roland" and the words "park" and "breakfast".

Zelena quickly dressed her daughter for the day in a pink and yellow ruffled sundress, pink Mary Janes and a blue sweater before she hurriedly threw of jeans and a red tank top. She grabbed her black leather jacket and purse before slipping on her favorite converse sneakers and hustling her little girl out the door of her one bedroom, one bath apartment.

The walk to the city park was quiet as Zelena happily gave Cassandra a piggyback ride. The redhead single mother smiled as she passed by all the faces she met during the three years that she'd been living in the peaceful neighborhood. Within minutes, the city park was in view and Zelena could see Regina watching Roland playing on the slide.

"Regina!" she called out, jogging up to her sister and setting Cassandra down. "Sorry we're late- last night Cassandra had a nightmare and so I let her draw on my arm."

"Little artist in training, just like her mommy!" smiled Regina giving her big sister a hug. She took ahold of her sister's arm and admired the hearts.

"I don't remember her drawing the arrows," confessed Zelena, biting her lip. A large grin slowly grew on Regina's face and she squealed loudly. "What?"

"Do you remember when Robin and I were claimed?" she asked, excitement twinkling in her eyes. Zelena nodded, having a faint idea where this was going. "I think you've found your mark!"

"My soulmate?" Zelena scoffed, setting Cassandra down and nudging her off towards Roland. "Please, who could ever love me that unconditionally?"

Regina handed her sister a covered plate. When Zelena opened it, her stomach began to growl as the smell of scrambled eggs, hash browns and sausages wafted up to her nose.

"You'd be surprised," Regina remarked dryily as her sister wolfed down breakfast. "I love you, Roland loves you, Cassandra loves you, Robin loves you-"

Zelena's heart lurched.

"We were drunk," she reminded Regina. "I'm so sorry."

"I know," she responded, giving her a hug as they both turned their attention onto their children, who were playing in the sandbox.

Hades was smiling as he sat in his office, weeding through tall piles of paperwork. Normally, this was one area of his job that he hated, but the idea that his soulmate had found their mark was overwhelmingly joyful.

He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, the smile still on his face.

He had a soulmate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Soulmates**

 **I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Inspired by Those Three Little Words, written by** **Ragingstillness** **. Zades Soulmates modern AU. In a world where one discovers their soulmate when they draw on themselves, single mother Zelena and young CEO Hades find their happily ever after in one another.**

 **A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

 **So at first, I had no idea what I was going to do for this chapter, then one idea snowballed into another and this happened…**

Hades grinned as his soulmate began to draw on their skin again, however he frowned. The squiggles and lines looked like they were done by a child, and his mind began to panic for a moment before he calmed himself down. He reached across the island counter and snagged a ballpoint pen before he paused.

"Mama, look!" Cassandra squealed happily as a bicycle took shape from two of the circles that she had doodled onto her mother's stomach. The three year old child squealed and clapped her hands with joy as her mother stared at the etching with shock.

"So Regina was right," she murmured, biting her lip as her little girl giggled with glee. Zelena took the pen from her daughter and began to draw on her hand, turning her brain off as she etched a design onto her skin. When she finished, she smiled at the stick figures she had created- a woman in a triangle dress, a man with a boxy tie and a little girl with pigtails. She drew an arrow next to the woman and wrote _ME_.

She hesitated before doing the same to the little girl, adding in _MY DAUGHTER_.

Hades' heart skipped a beat at the impromptu portrait his soulmate had made. He happily wrote next to the stick figure man, _ME_.

He then grabbed a yellow Sharpie pen and made blonde curls on himself, chuckling as he added blue eyes. A few seconds later, red curls and green eyes appeared on both the woman and the little girl. His heart swelled. He had always had a fondness for redheads.

A childish heart encircled the three and Hades figured that it was his soulmate's daughter who drew the heart. He wondered if she was giving her approval for her mother to be with a man who wasn't her father…

The number _3_ appeared next to the little girl stick figure and _27_ next to the woman. It took Hades a moment to figure out what his soulmate was asking him. He wrote _32_ next to his stick figure and waiting with bated breath.

Lips that were turned upwards in a smile appeared on the woman's face and Hades added in a smile of his own onto his stick figure.

The next thing that his soulmate wrote, _ARTIST_ , made him chuckle. The word was printed next to her age on what little space was left on his hand. He too, wrote next to his age, _CEO_. A smiley face appeared on his wrist a few seconds later. He added kissy lips to the face and chuckled again.

Another drawing appeared below the face- a swaddled baby with ZZZ's above it. He smiled as he drew his hands cradling the child.


	4. Chapter 4

**Soulmates**

 **I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Inspired by Those Three Little Words, written by** **Ragingstillness** **. Zades Soulmates modern AU. In a world where one discovers their soulmate when they draw on themselves, single mother Zelena and young CEO Hades find their happily ever after in one another.**

Zelena sighed happily as she finished another painting for her new studio that would be opening in three weeks. A part of her wanted to know if her soulmate would want to meet her at the grand opening.

She peered over her shoulder at Cassandra, who was settled in front of the TV watching a Disney movie- _Cinderella_ , with her stuffed puppy in her arms.

"Cassandra, what do you think?" she called out, moving aside so that her daughter could see the painting she had just finished.

It was a painting of the conversation mother and daughter had the night before with the mystery man. Zelena had even managed to capture the individual red hairs and tiny brown freckles on her arm. Cassandra squealed and hugged her mother.

"Pretty," she commented with a grin. Zelena fixated the picture of her daughter giving out a toothy smile and clutching her toy to her chest as she set aside the canvas and got ready to do another painting.

"Hades, you're smiling," pointed out Zeus at Sunday dinner the following night. Poseidon set down his water glass and nudged his little brother's arm.

"Don't hold it above us all," he grumbled, ignoring the way his fiancée, Lily, swatted at his heavily muscled arm.

"I found my soulmate," he finally blurted out just as his father was taking a gulp of wine.

"Oh, honey, that's fantastic news!" cooed their mother. Hanna gasped and placed her hand onto her swollen belly as she leaned across the table to congratulate her brother-in-law.

"Yes, it is," smiled Kronos, the father of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades.

"What was your mark?" pried Lily, squealing when Hades passed them his phone with the marks in his photo album. The ladies make sounds of "aww" and the men clasped the younger man on the back.

"An artist?" smiled the men's mother. "That sounds like a lovely job. Next time you speak with each other, ask her what her medium is."


End file.
